Conventionally, a so-called self-propelled vacuum cleaner (cleaner robot) is known for detecting an obstacle and the like with use of, for example, a sensor and the like while autonomous traveling on the floor surface to be cleaned to clean the floor surface. Such a vacuum cleaner has a driving wheel for travel arranged in the bottom of a body case having a dust collection unit and the like, the driving wheel being driven by a motor actuated with power supplied from a secondary battery housed in the body case, thereby traveling on the floor surface
Such the vacuum cleaner is configured to, after cleaning, return to a predetermined charger serving also as a marker guiding a traveling element for charging a secondary battery, where a signal for guiding the vacuum cleaner to the charger is always transmitted from the charger serving also as the marker in a wide transmission range with use of a carrier such as infrared radiation, for example. Thus, the vacuum cleaner located near the charger even at any other time than returning to the charger such as the time while cleaning may not be allowed to receive a signal transmitted from the charger since this signal interferes with another signal transmitted from an external remote controller and the like to the vacuum cleaner.